You Make Me Wanna Die
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: L'ongle du pouce s'enfonça dans la peau pâle de son front, et en son fort intérieur, Ichigo s'en voulut d'être assez accro pour endurer ça. Grimmjow ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait du mal. Pourtant il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Yaoi


- **You Make Me Wanna Die **_(Tu me donnes envie de crever)_

**Rating **- Ma (+18)  
><strong>Genres <strong>**- **Erotic, Hard Yaoi, Lemon, Tragedy, Grimm/Ichi  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> -Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et les images à leurs légitimes propriétaires. "Make Me Wanna Die" est une chanson de The Pretty Reckless, tirée de l'album _Light me Up_.  
><strong><strong>Synopsis<strong> - **L'ongle du pouce s'enfonça dans la peau pâle de son front, et en son fort intérieur, Ichigo s'en voulut d'être assez accro pour endurer ça. Grimmjow ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait du mal. Pourtant il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

**Spoilers! ** Post Tome 32.

**Notes - **C'est le genre de fics qui vous donne envie de consulter - et au départ c'était vraiment gentil, beau, mignon... Avant de devenir ça. Pas que je sois désolée du résultat (j'adore) - faut vraiment que je consulte, juste. xD

* * *

><p><strong>You Make Me Wanna Die<strong>

Après avoir récupéré son statut de Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'avait rien fait de spécial, si ce n'était ruminer. Ruminer ses raids sur le monde réel et cet humain si exécrable, si exécrable qu'il avait envie de lui tordre le cou et de le baiser à la fois, parce qu'il fallait avouer que ce gamin était quand même sacrément bandant avec sa gueule d'innocent à pervertir. Et parce que Grimmjow adorait jouer et que ça se finissait toujours par la destruction de ses jouets, le Shinigami ne serait qu'un nom de plus sur une liste déjà trop longue pour qu'il se souvienne du premier. Mais _lui_, il voulait faire plus avec. Le faire plier pour que ses yeux perdent leur lueur définitivement trop arrogante, et parce que le défi était enfin de taille. A sa taille.

Et parce que s'il y a bien une chose que Grimmjow haïssait, c'était qu'on le prenne de haut.

La connasse qui lui avait rendu son bras avait eu ce malheur. Elle l'avait regretté. Longtemps. Après avoir eu la chance de sauver son membre amputé de la folie de Tousen, il avait du attendre qu'on puisse lui raccrocher, quitte à être diminué comme Yammy l'avait été. Les reconnexions se referaient. Lentement. En attendant il était toujours relégué aux tâches de second ordre et s'en occupait à peine… Ces conneries ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.

Il avait de toute façon trouvé bien plus intéressant à faire…

* * *

><p><em>Me prends pas pour un con, Shinigami.<em>

_J'suis vivant. Toi aussi. Et je ne suis pas comme toutes ces pétasses décérébrées qui hantent le lycée à ta recherche. Je l'ai jamais été. J'suis pas une peluche qu'on fourre dans un coin et qu'on remarque que quand on a envie de compagnie._

_Parce que mec, moi, je te veux. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne l'avait pas senti venir, ce coup-là.<p>

Il se savait horriblement malchanceux et sa vie n'était pas des plus géniales, mais il songea sincèrement que l'enfer était à ses portes lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack entra par sa fenêtre ouverte un soir de Septembre. Les journées étaient encore chaudes et Ichigo espérait pouvoir grappiller un peu de fraîcheur avant d'aller se coucher, d'où la fenêtre ouverte.

_Coucher_. C'est fou de voir à quel point un mot peut changer de signification en si peu de temps.

Grimmjow l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, et l'avait balancé sur son lit. Ichigo avait protesté. _Evidemment_, aurait-il eu envie de dire. Mais non, face à Grimmjow qui vous dénude et vous plaque contre sa peau déjà trop chaude, serrant vos poignets d'une seule main, ses épaules massives vous cachant la lumière diffuse de la lampe de bureau ou des lueurs de la ville tandis qu'il vous touche, il n'y a plus rien d'évident. C'est animal.

C'est du désir.

Parce que tout chez lui vous fait horriblement envie. Et comme si vous étiez redevenu un gamin dans un magasin de bonbon, vous voulez tout goûter. Parce que tout, _absolument tout_, a l'air mangeable et parce que votre corps, ce traître, ne sait pas mentir aussi bien que votre langue, vous finissez par le toucher, tenté. Mais lui, il s'en fiche. Lui, ce qu'il veut, il le prend et votre accord importe peu. Il se fiche de l'influence qu'il a sur vous, parce que quoiqu'il ait déjà, il en voudra plus. Beaucoup plus. Passé le premier soir, Ichigo s'était dit qu'il mettrait un frein. Mais il n'avait juste pas pu. Pire encore, il se sentait tomber amoureux. L'Arrancar l'avait toujours intrigué_, certes_, il l'avait attiré, c'était indéniable, _mais !_ Mais allez jusqu'à dire que c'était de l'amour alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et - Tout ça était juste horriblement flippant.

Comme la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à l'instant : _je_ _ne veux faire ça avec personne d'autre que _lui.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré.<p>

Les jours étaient tous aussi longs chez les humains ? Et ils les passaient assis. Assis sur des chaises _à l'intérieur_. La belle affaire ! C'était bien humain ce genre de conneries. Les réminiscences de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire alors que le Shinigami émergeait sur le toit du lycée avec ses amis. Une sorte de pause, sans doute.

Ce crétin avait commis une seule erreur : on ne bat pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack sans le tuer. Si le premier coup ils avaient été interrompus, la deuxième fois ça aurait dû être un match à mort. _A mort_. Et nan, encore une fois ils avaient été interrompus et ça c'était fini comme ça, sans rien de plus. Et le pire, c'était l'insouciance de ce crétin. Comme si Grimmjow n'avait été qu'une pause combat dans sa vie si remplie d'être humain très occupé.

Et il allait changer ça.

* * *

><p><em>J'avais tout, saloperie. Vraiment tout.<em>

_La puissance. Un statut. Du respect. Et il a fallu que je tombe. Par ta faute. J'ai commencé par perdre un bras, sans savoir que c'était que le début. Que seize pauvres putains de petites secondes te suffiront. Et _tes yeux_. _

_Tes saloperies d'yeux qui me donnent envie de te saigner à chaque fois que je les croise, parce que j'y lis de la merde. De la pitié à n'en plus finir. Des regrets. Des putains de regrets à l'idée de devoir me tuer alors que t'avais rien fait et ta compassion merdique. _

_Tu me fais chier._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow avait longtemps voulu se venger sur quelqu'un de la perte de son statut d'Espada. Luppi avait été la victime idéale une fois qu'il eut récupéré son bras, et en attendant que les plans d'Aizen se mettent en marche, il avait voulu revoir Kurosaki pour lui dire que c'était loin d'être fini.<p>

Que justement, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Il avait guetté le bon jour, tenaillé par l'envie de plaquer ce gamin contre un mur et de l'éclater pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de supériorité. Parce qu'on ne traite pas un Roi comme une sale merde sous puissante qui se contente d'amuser la galerie comme une idiote. Parce qu'on ne regarde pas un Roi _de haut_. Parce qu'à cause de lui il avait bien failli y laisser un bras et ensuite la vie. Tout ça face à ses yeux. Ses terribles yeux de Hollow. C'était à par-là qu'il avait commencé à avoir des envies de domination. Chez les Hollows, c'est naturel. Avec la dominance vient le sexe, et si les Shinigamis sont de prudes hommes en noir, les Hollows pourraient baiser père et mère pour leur montrer à quel point il leur était supérieur.

Mais avec lui, ça marchait pas.

* * *

><p><em>Mes doigts passent sur ta joue et l'ongle de mon pouce est si proche de ton œil gauche que je pourrais le crever avant que tu hurles. Vraiment, j'avais tout.<em>

_Mais pas toi._

_Et quelque part j'ai dû horriblement merder pour te louper comme ça. Et ton sourire si fier me rappelle ma propre faiblesse. J'ai encore envie de te buter, te méprends pas, Shinigami. Tu peux me transformer en peluche, ça m'arrêtera pas. Tu peux me brosser dans le sens du poil comme un chaton, je reste une panthère. Je reste le chaos. Je reste indomptable. _

_Alors me regarde pas comme ça, Shinigami._

* * *

><p>Au début, c'était sympa, cool, sexuel. Rien de bien sentimental, en somme. Et Ichigo avait tout fait pour que ça reste comme ça. Les six premières fois. Et puis il avait fini par creuser, à la recherche de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du Sexta Espada. Grimmjow voulait juste jouer. Y aurait jamais d'amour. Il attendait rien d'autre que de la résistance et une foutue répartie qui lui donneraient <em>envie<em>. Parce que même la vie chaotique d'une panthère peut parfois devenir emmerdante et qu'elle éprouve le besoin de tester ses saloperies de limites. Encore et toujours. Sa chambre d'adolescent si bien rangée n'avait pas résisté à l'invasion. Un courant d'air passé, ça sentait toujours le fauve. Les draps changés, ça sentait encore le fauve. Les fenêtres ouvertes, le fauve revenait. Et comme pour bien faire comprendre au gamin Shinigami qu'il était ici comme chez lui, le fauve inscrivait dans sa chair toute l'étendue de sa haine. Au début, c'était léger, éphémère. Elles partaient vite, en ce temps-là. Et puis c'est devenu long. Douloureux, mais tellement bon. Celle-là partaient moins vite, restaient une semaine, deux, trois. Puis partaient. Alors c'est devenu violent. Vicieux. Il fallait que ça reste, longtemps, gravé dans sa chair, dans son cœur. Sur son _visage_…

Ça allait si horriblement bien avec l'image qu'il avait de Grimmjow que sans la douleur, sans l'odeur et les marques, on aurait juste pu croire qu'Ichigo se branlait un peu trop devant des magazines pornos cachés sous son matelas, ou qu'il faisait des rêves érotiques particulièrement libérateurs. Mais c'était tellement loin d'être ça, que Kurosaki n'éprouvait absolument pas le besoin d'en parler. Il se contentait de ressentir, car si la douleur avait été là, Grimmjow avait été là. Et cette simple idée marchait si divinement bien sur ses nerfs qu'Ichigo ne se soignait jamais. Il fallait que ça dure, sinon c'était moins marrant. Moins douloureux quand Grimmjow mettrait sa chair à vif une nouvelle fois.

Et le Shinigami se souvenait toujours que Grimmjow ne faisait que jouer. Mais il éprouvait la volonté pressante d'oublier que l'envie de voir Grimmjow se soumettre, et ramper devant lui en s'écriant qu'il l'aimait était si plaisante qu'il se sentait l'âme d'un manipulateur pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne perdait rien à essayer.

Alors il essaya.

Parce que lui aussi, il avait fini par se pendre au jeu. Pas avec les mêmes armes, certes. Mais pas avec les mêmes buts, mais les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes non plus. Grimmjow le voulait, mais il ne l'aurait jamais. Ichigo ne le voulait pas, mais il l'aimait sans aucune chance de voir la réciproque devenir vraie. Pour ça qu'au début, il avait laissé faire. Pour se dire que même si les sentiments n'étaient pas là, il avait goûté à un peu de son rêve. Et tant pis si dure était la chute. Il aurait enduré n'importe quoi pour que ça continue encore. Les morsures n'étaient rien de bien grave, dans la mesure où lui aussi se défendait, lui faisait payer une pénétration trop violente par quelques coups de crocs ou des gueulantes. Mais à la première griffure, la donne changea.

Parce qu'au début, Ichigo avait espéré, secrètement, totalement vainement, un retour de flamme, quelque chose qui confirmerait un amour réciproque, une relation interdite et passionnée, non conventionnelle jusqu'à la fin parce qu'il aurait obtenu l'amour d'un fauve sans se faire tuer.

Mais non.

Grimmjow voulait juste jouer. Il le marquait comme une bête parce que c'était juste une autre étape de son jeu. La jouissance et la douleur avaient commencé à s'emmêler ce soir-là et depuis Ichigo doutait qu'elles aient un jour été deux entités totalement différentes. Car, quand la béatitude d'un orgasme retombe et que l'âpreté de la douleur vous saisi, vous ne vous sentez que plus vivant. Vous vous rappelez qu'entre vos cuisses se trouve un fauve près à vous dévorer à la moindre erreur. Et c'est _grisant_. Pas horrible, dégoûtant, ou profondément rabaissant. Juste génialement addictif. Et comme la première fois qu'on fume en cachette, on veut retenter le coup. Encore. Et Encore. Et il en faut toujours plus, même si le premier jour, on se brûle les doigts avec le briquet en se demandant comment il s'allume.

« On remet ça ? »

Luisant de sueur, le regard brillant et l'air affamé, Grimmjow était toujours en lui et le retenait douloureusement. La question ne servait à rien, au final il aurait le dernier mot. Mais face à quelqu'un que vous voulez voir céder, même la plus simple question revêt des symboliques extrêmes.

« Déjà fatigué, Chaton ? »

Le ton était moqueur, la voix rauque. Son corps tremblant encore en train de se remettre de l'orgasme d'il y avait un instant, ses mains tentant de défaire le bout de tissu qui les entravaient. Pourquoi l'attacher, au juste ? Parce que c'était un jeu, rien qu'un jeu, et qu'inventer des règles était génial. La prochaine règle serait pour Ichigo. En attendant Grimmjow savourait sa nouvelle idée. Lui, demain, il n'avait pas école. Il ne prendrait pas les transports en commun pour aller au lycée, il ne suivrait pas de cours ennuyeux à mourir et c'était déjà clair et net, il passerait la matinée à dormir. Mais Ichigo n'était pas près d'arrêter. Il ne cèderait jamais, ça, Grimmjow le savait bien. Il savait aussi que détruire ce Shinigami allait prendre de toute façon une majeure partie de son temps et qu'en ce moment il en avait beaucoup à perdre.

Les jambes d'Ichigo se resserrèrent autour de lui et son corps affaissé sembla soudain revenir à la vie à mesure que Grimmjow se durcissait en lui, _encore_. Il croisa son regard brillant senti ses avant-bras s'appuyer contre sa nuque, leurs corps se caller à s'en faire mal à mesure que la scène se rejouait, encore. Les griffes de l'Arrancar s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule alors même qu'un foudroyant orgasme les touchait. Ichigo se sentait partir. Brutalement, la réalité le rattrapa. La première griffure d'une longue série qui courrait à présent le long de son omoplate droite, longue plaie sanguinolente qui lui rappelait douloureusement son erreur. A ce moment-là, il s'était senti la force de tout arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin, que ça finisse trop mal. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Alors, ça _pique_ ? »

En laissant passer ça, Ichigo savait qu'une griffure en appellerait d'autres. Son dos en serait constellé pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que son chaton adoré se lasse de labourer aussi facilement son dos. A force, ça deviendrait devenu bien trop facile. Trop banal. Il faudrait pire… Et Grimmjow se remettrait à le mordre, goûtant au sang comme un gamin qu'on autorise à boire du vin. Ce serait excitant mais toujours si horriblement banal. Il lui faudrait plus, toujours plus. Alors il déchirerait la chair et il boirait jusqu'à plus soif, mordrait les lèvres et regarderait le sang rouler, se frayer un chemin sur la peau brûlante, avant de remonter la ligne écarlate d'un avide coup de langue, commençant parfois à son nombril pour se terminer jusque dans sa bouche. La langue de Grimmjow y échouerait tout le temps. Ce serait étouffant et bruyant. Horriblement bruyant, parce que chacun des deux chercherait son souffle en continuant à vouloir assassiner l'autre. Et puis il passerait à pire, parce que les morsures et les griffures deviendront banales.

« Ça _chatouille._ »

Son ton était suave, ses yeux moqueurs. Il défit le lien qui retenait ses poignets, mais Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur sa hanche, y plantant ses ongles. Son autre main continuait de labourer son épaule, descendant le long de son dos. Les griffes firent leur chemin. Lentement. Et puis, lorsque la chose eut perdu tout son intérêt, elles lâchèrent la chair.

Ichigo rabattit le drap sur lui. Eteignit la lumière. Soupira et lança finalement un regard à son réveil, sachant que la réponse inscrite en chiffres rouges et lumineux sur l'appareil ne lui plairait pas. Et elle ne lui plut pas du tout. Grimmjow, qui avait renfilé son pantalon et jeté sa veste par-dessus son épaule, haussait un sourcil d'un air moqueur. Condescendant. Oh, c'était certain, il l'avait fait exprès.

« Je… »

Ichigo ravala ses paroles en sentant le chatouillis horripilant d'une goutte roulant sur la peau de son dos, lui rappelant que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague.

« Quoi ? »

Il braillait toujours comme ça.

Ichigo croisa son regard agacé. Il s'apprêtait à partir. La goutte roulait toujours dans son dos.

« Rien... »

Tant pis s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit vu autrement que comme un vulgaire jouet.

Il voulait juste rêver encore un peu.

* * *

><p>Nous étions jeudi. Le jour des langues.<p>

Rukia patrouillait au dehors et Ichigo essayait de se concentrer malgré toutes les horribles grimaces que lui faisait la Shinigami. Parce que c'était sauf drôle, vraiment. Irrité, il songea un instant à baisser le store sous le fallacieux du prétexte du rayon de soleil trop éblouissant. Ah mais c'est vrai. C'est le genre d'imbécilités qu'il devait tolérer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa personne.

C'est parfois gênant de coucher avec un Arrancar.

« Ooooh, PAYSAN ! »

Elle venait de coller son visage sur la vitre. Puéril. Vraiment totalement chiant. Et encore, il se trouvait aimable. Inoue lui envoya un sourire compatissant en voyant Rukia ainsi faire le pitre, rougit en remarquant le regard d'Ichigo sur elle et se détourna rapidement. Avant, il aurait franchement ricané de toutes ces bêtises. C'était marrant. Enfin, ça devait l'être puisque tout le monde souriait après ce genre de scènes. Lui-même avait déjà ri. Non ? Ils vivaient tous à deux cent à l'heure sans se demander ce qui se passait dehors. Une négligence bien grande, si on alignait tous les détails auxquels ils ne prêtaient pas attention – alors oui, il avait sans doute ri, lui aussi. Dure avait été la chute, pour lui. De se rendre compte de milliers de détails au premier abord incohérents qui lui avaient sautés au visage peu à peu, avant d'exploser sous son nez un beau matin. Ses congénères lycéens qui se complaisaient dans leur insouciance, oisifs et peu désireux de changer de train de vie s'en rendraient compte à leurs dépends.

« Ichigo… Tu t'es blessé ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, quittant le visage soucieux d'Inoue qui s'était penchée vers lui. Chad s'installait déjà sur la chaise vide du bureau de devant. Ça devait être l'heure de la pause. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le regarder comme s'il allait s'évanouir ?

Ah oui, l'attèle.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Cette fois-ci c'était Chad qui avait parlé, scrutant sous ses épaisses mèches le poing blessé.

Ah oui, Grimmjow.

« Laissez les gars, ce voyou a encore dû se battre en rentrant chez lui, marmonna Tatsuki avec un air agacé.

- Quand même…

- Tu t'es fait attaquer par une bestiole à ce que m'a dit ta sœur ! Enchaîna Mizuiro.

Ichigo laissa courir. Ses amis débattaient à sa place et il ne voulait qu'une chose : que sa journée merdique s'achève enfin. Grimmjow était autrement plus intéressant que ces crétins affublés d'un uniforme. Pourtant une pauvre explication filtra d'entre ses lèvres, plus pour lui que pour eux.

« Je n'ai déjà presque plus mal, c'est dire à quel point c'était ridicule… »

Il se disait ça à chaque nouvelle blessure. Si ça marchait pour lui, ça marcherait pour eux.

Et bingo.

Inoue acquiesça, ses yeux s'attardant sur l'attèle. L'heure de la reprise des cours sonna et ils retournèrent tous bruyamment à leurs places.

Ichigo eut un rictus agacé, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il sortait ses manuels. Quand ce ridicule petit manège finirait-il par cesser ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans en… Bon Dieu. Ça allait faire trois semaines ce soir. Ichigo reporta son attention sur son attèle. Il défit les scratchs. C'était pas beau à voir, selon son père. Lui il trouvait ça magnifique. Et son père ne savait pas que c'était tout ce que son fils pouvait espérer recevoir. Une morsure. Deux arcs de cercle fait de pointillés rougeâtres. La couleur violacée de la peau attaquée par le prédateur. Les points larges et énormes des quatre canines qui avaient si vivement percé sa chair la nuit dernière. Ichigo remit promptement l'attèle en sentant les regards curieux de ses amis sur lui.

Un sifflement moqueur lui échappa.

Même avec l'évidence sous les yeux ils n'y comprendraient rien.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se leva précipitamment. Son réveil continuait de hurler depuis la table de chevet qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il se dépêche. Il était déjà l'heure de se mettre en chemin et il n'était même pas réveillé une minute plus tôt. Ça allait encore jaser sur sa soi-disant appartenance à un groupe de yakuzas sévissant dans le district de Gakuenchô, là où se trouvait l'école. Personne n'avait un instant pensé que ses blessures pouvaient provenir de combats pour le moins singuliers, se déroulant de nuit et lui laissant des marques parfois longues à disparaître laissant parfois de magnifiques traces rouges, celles-là même qui l'obligeaient à porter des écharpes en Septembre alors qu'il ne faisait même pas froid ?<p>

Non, personne.

Pas même ceux qui auraient pu et dû le remarquer. Les traces de reiatsu, les cernes et la mauvaise humeur, le manque d'appétit. Parfois Ichigo se demandait vraiment qui de son père ou de lui était le médecin. Tout parent normalement constitué aurait dit quelque chose à la vue de la meurtrissure. La chair était encore à vif même si le sang ne coulait plus. La ligne verticale qu'avait tracée Grimmjow l'avait rendu borgne. Et cette trace là serait indélébile.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ichigo, tu… ! »

Et bien contre toute attente, une réaction logique de son père ressemblait plus à :

« Rooh, fils, ne te bats pas comme ça. Un jour tu vas revenir gonflé comme un hamster et tu effrayeras tes sœurs ! »

Ichigo ne savait pas très bien comment, mais Grimmjow avait réussi à l'acculer. Plutôt efficacement, même. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la chambre du Shinigami Remplaçant une fois la nuit venue. Personne ne penserait jamais qu'il n'était finalement qu'une victime.

Une victime consentante.

Quand, la veille, Grimmjow avait débarqué, tout s'était passé normalement. L'Arrancar l'avait taquiné méchamment à propos d'un peu tout. Il s'était ensuite approché et avait happé ses lèvres. La suite, Ichigo la connaissait par cœur et pourtant lorsqu'il se levait le matin, ce n'était que le fil décousu de quelques trop courtes minutes passées à s'envoler. Jusqu'à la chute, brutale, alors qu'une longue griffure s'étirait sur son dos. Hier, c'était son œil qui avait tout pris. Ichigo savait bien que son regard était tout ce qui agaçait le fauve. Il était provocateur. Il résistait, à l'image de son propriétaire qui aurait bien aimé que cette routine continue encore et encore. Peu importait l'interdit. Les sacrifices. Mais Grimmjow en voulait toujours plus. Alors quand ses doigts avaient glissé sur sa joue presque doucement, Ichigo avait compris que ce tribu là serait bien plus lourd que les précédents.

_L'ongle du pouce s'enfonça dans la peau pâle de son front. _

Ichigo avait un instant songé à tout arrêter. Un court instant où toute l'étendue des conséquences avait traversé son esprit. Non, s'il le repoussait maintenant… Ce serait fini. Définitivement fini. Plus de nuit passée à saccager les draps de son lit et à sentir son sang couler dans son dos. Plus de douleur. Plus de Grimmjow. Et il n'avait pas traversé tout ça pour rien, pas vrai ? Si… S'il était encore là après toutes ces semaines, toutes ces journées longues et emmerdantes passées à attendre le soir, son ventre tordu d'excitation et ses mains rendues tremblantes par le manque, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

_C'était aussi simple que de se couper avec un couteau trop aiguisé : la lame glissait sur la peau comme un feutre sur une feuille et continuait à avancer._

Il fallait rester stoïque et endurer la souffrance pour lui prouver qu'il y avait plus. Que si lui voulait le transformer en champ de ruines, ça ne changerait rien : il resterait toujours quelque chose qu'il n'atteindrait pas. Il pouvait bien lui crever les deux yeux si ça lui chantait, ça ne changerait rien. Son regard leur survivra.

_Vraiment aussi simple… _

En tout pour tout, un homme n'a que deux yeux qu'il chérit de tout son cœur car en perdre un signifie que vous n'avez plus qu'une chance. Ichigo savait bien quelles seraient les conséquences : perte de repère, mauvaise appréciation des distances et du relief… A posteriori de la vue si son dernier œil était touché. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé d'en perdre un. Son corps en tremblait d'excitation. Cela ferait-il aussi mal que le Byakurai de Kuchiki à travers son épaule, les entailles de Kenpachi sur son corps, les griffures de Grimmjow dans son dos ?

_Grimmjow bloqua ses épaules de son autre bras. Son regard ne laissait filtrer qu'une intense concentration contredite par un début de sourire. _

Si proche, à se pencher, il était à portée de lèvres. Ichigo laissa son corps se détendre. C'était mal de vouloir l'amour de quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique ? Le bleu de ses yeux aurait pu être glacé, froid. Inexpressif. A la place on aurait dit de la lave. C'était un réservoir de rage attendant juste une étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.

_Les yeux mi-clos d'Ichigo l'observaient, comme perdus. Il ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait même pas. Ses yeux ne se fermaient pas pour se protéger du danger imminent d'un ongle acéré. _

C'était superbe, de savoir que là, devant vous, il y avait toute cette colère dirigée contre vous. Le pli agacé d'une lèvre, les sourcils froncés, la lueur enragée au fond du regard. La douleur lancinante de son front était chaude et douce. Là où certains caressent, Grimmjow griffe. Peu importe ce qu'ils touchent; c'est agréable.

Et en son fort intérieur, Ichigo s'en voulut d'être aussi accro.

Car Grimmjow ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait du mal. De toute façon, n'importe qui aurait bien pu dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était foutu maintenant. Il était si horriblement accro qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être une groupie attendant son idole. Il vénérait ses blessures de guerre comme si c'était des marques divines alors qu'au-delà, il y avait l'indéfinissable douleur de n'être pas traité comme plus qu'un objet. Un objet dont on teste les limites en sachant très bien qu'on va le casser.

Mais à quoi ça sert d'être précautionneux, au juste ? A se dire « Oh, grâce à moi il va durer longtemps, que je suis fier, que je suis grand ». Et après quoi ? Il ira croupir au fond d'une poubelle et sans avoir été cassé, utilisé à fond. Grimmjow résonnait comme ça. « Autant que ce soit moi qui l'explose, j'pourrais toujours en retrouver un autre après. Y en a pléthore de ces merdes ! »

Alors Ichigo se promit de ne surtout pas lui faire ce plaisir. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'aimer, alors Grimmjow n'aurait pas la joie de le voir céder. Quitte à ne jamais rien lui refuser.

Quitte à perdre un œil sans hurler.

_J'avais tout. _

_Sauf toi, _toujours toi_. Et en te crevant un œil cette nuit-là j'ai pas résolu mon putain de problème. La cicatrice sur ton visage hurlait que c'était moi, moi et encore moi, la panthère, le Hollow, le sauvage, mais tu n'as même pas hurlé. Pas un mot. Rien. T'as juste continué de sourire en acceptant. Parce que tu sais que j'ai besoin de soumettre, d'écraser, quitte à te détruire, toi aussi, comme tous les autres. Parce que tu sais que pour moi tu vaux pas plus qu'une brindille un peu plus récalcitrante que les autres que j'arrive pas _encore_ à éclater. Parce que toi aussi, t'es Roi, et que tu plieras pas face à moi, mais que je tenterai le coup quand même. Parce que tu sais que ça me fait chier de te voir résister. Et parce que t'aime ça. Allez chaque jour voir tes amis et expliquer pourquoi, soudain, ton cou est bandé, ton poignet est cassé, le boitillement de ta jambe où le fait que ton œil se soit mystérieusement envolé un beau matin d'hiver, t'adores ça. _

_Parce que je déteste chez toi c'que t'aimes chez moi._

_Et pour tout ça, tu me donnes envie de gerber. _

* * *

><p>« Tu me donnes envie de crever. »<p>

La phrase avait filtré entre ses lèvres toute seule, tranquillement.

Grimmjow était passé par la fenêtre un peu plus tôt, comme à son habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Ichigo avait fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre pour l'agacer, restant penché sur ses devoirs qu'il avait finis par bien trop négliger pour que ça passe inaperçu. Ses doigts serrèrent son crayon alors que la main de Grimmjow se posait sur son épaule. Mais dire non, c'était céder la victoire à celui qui hantait sa chambre depuis des mois. Alors quand Grimmjow avait viré feuilles, cahiers et crayons du bureau d'un geste rageur, Ichigo avait fini par savourer le doux et régulier contact de sa joue contre le bois du meuble. Et puis il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, le repoussant encore plus avant alors qu'il terminait de se déverser en lui. Sa chemise trainait quelque part et il préférait de ne pas la remettre. Elle finirait déchirée, que ce soit parce qu'elle aurait fini par servir de menottes de fortune, ou parce que Grimmjow n'avait pas de patience. Et là, alors qu'Ichigo se retournait en raccrochant le bouton de son jean, il l'avait dite.

« Tu me donnes encire de crever. Je ferais n'importe quoi… Mais j'serais jamais plus qu'un jouet, pas vrai ? »

La remarque n'était pas acide. Ni vindicative.

Leurs regards étaient vissés l'un dans l'autre.

Non, ça ne suffirait jamais. Mais à toujours en vouloir plus, on ne trouve jamais rien à nous satisfaire, Grimmjow en faisait l'amer constat. Si Ichigo avait résisté, longtemps, ce soir était le dernier de leur longue et violente série.

« Tu me donnes envie de crever, répéta-t-il. Parce que j'arriverai pas à te lâcher même si j'en ai envie. Même si je sais que je ne suis qu'un jouet et que ma valeur n'a égale que le temps que je te résisterai. »

Il disait vrai.

« Et ? »

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arrêter et si Ichigo ne donnait pas les termes exacts, rien d'autre ne marcherait. _Rien_. Ni pleurs, ni menaces.

« Je t'aime. »

Grimmjow en aurait presque émis un sifflement admiratif.

Cependant ce fut sa voix, tranchante, qui répliqua sans remords.

« T'sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Evidemment qu'il savait.

_Evidemment_, songea Ichigo en baissant les yeux sur son lit encore défait de la nuit passée. _Je ne t'aurai jamais, voilà ce que ça veut dire._ Et les deux mains qui s'agrippèrent avec force à son cou lui firent douloureusement comprendre que l'erreur était ailleurs.

Dans un monde parfait, Ichigo n'aurait pas cédé. Il aurait continué son petit manège sans rien dire, quitte à récolter des cernes et des morsures, quitte à ce que son corps devienne un champ de ruines qui crieraient son nom. _Grimmjow_. Mais il n'aurait jamais, jamais cédé. Parce qu'il était comme il était. Et qu'il préférerait s'écrier, d'une voix sans appel, _Viens donc, mec. Je suis vivant. Et je crèverai que si tu m'y pousses. _Et à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans les yeux de ce connard, il lisait cette petite phrase. _Je crèverais que si tu m'y pousses,_ sa saloperie de lueur dans les yeux,l'air de dire que même lui, l'Arrancar, en serait pas capable.

Alors pourquoi, bordel, cessait-il de se défendre ? Parce qu'il voulait crever, justement ? C'était d'un non-sens ridicule ! Dans un monde parfait, c'était -

_Ah merde. C'est vrai que le monde est pas parfait. _

Il était tellement détendu sous les doigts de Grimmjow qu'il donnait l'impression d'être déjà mort. Son dernier œil était mi-clos et il se contentait d'observer d'un air complètement absent le visage de Grimmjow dont la mâchoire se crispa violemment.

Qui était-il, merde, pour _oser_ se croire maître du jeu ? Pour oser se croire plus fort que_ lui_ ?

« Me fais pas rire, connard. »

Une de ses mains lâcha le cou du Shinigami qui semblait le regarder sans le voir.

Ses yeux bruns étaient d'ordinaire si expressifs, si moqueurs, si… Chiants. Son dernier œil était figé en un parfaite réplique de ceux d'Aizen lorsqu'il vous observait, totalement détaché de tout ce que vous pouviez bien lui dire. Parce que ça lui passait complètement au-dessus, les petites merdes de votre vie. Seule la couleur semblait changer, celui d'Ichigo reflétant la lueur bleu nuit d'un ciel nocturne, tandis que ceux d'Aizen se contentaient d'un marron aussi glacé que les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra pouvaient être inexpressifs.

Un truc clochait. Mais vraiment. Si coucher avec Ichigo était si génial, c'était justement parce qu'il y avait du défi. Et quelque part, une égalité totale et parfaite à laquelle aucun des deux ne pouvait mettre un terme. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à en vouloir plus, pour voir jusqu'où ça continuerait. Mais le pauvre gamin abandonnait. Trop vite. Un truc clochait définitivement. Ichigo était comme lui. Au début, il pensait que c'était un juste un Shinigami qui se croyait auréolé du pouvoir de sauver le monde. Ce serait cool qu'Aizen meure, Grimmjow était bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais sans parler d'Aizen, ils marchaient pareil. Et c'était chiant, vraiment. Ils étaient juste l'inverse l'un de l'autre. Ils jouaient sur deux fronts opposés mais toutes leurs réponses étaient horriblement similaires. Le mot changerait, pas le raisonnement qui les y avait menés. Donc s'ils décidaient de se battre, ça continuerait jusqu'au vainqueur.

Ichigo venait de jouer noir.

Alors de la même façon Grimmjow répondrait par blanc.

« J'te hais. »

Rien ne clochait.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lança un regard nerveux à sa montre.<p>

Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver le sommeil ? Il était presque deux heures du matin. Deux heures, sans Grimmjow et ses épuisantes activités nocturnes à l'horizon, c'était loin d'être une heure normale pour le Shinigami. C'était même tard, très tard. Enervé, il finit par se relever sur les coups de trois heures pour lire un peu. Autant mettre à profit sa future nuit blanche, comme celle d'hier, et celle d'encore avant...

Ça faisait déjà six jours.

Six jours et il savait que son aveu était la cause de la _très soudaine_ et _très surprenante _disparition de Grimmjow. Il y avait encore des traces de son dernier passage qui termineraient de disparaître, les unes après les autres. L'accoutumance d'Ichigo et ses sentiments finiraient eux aussi par partir avec le temps, mais il n'en était même pas soulagé. Hélas, milles fois hélas ! c'était tout le contraire… Il trouvait sa chambre vide et trop bien rangée, ses journées mornes et sans folie. Ses dernières blessures disparaissaient comme des châteaux de sable engloutis par l'océan et il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien. Rien pour attester qu'un jour ils avaient été jusque là. Pas une cicatrice, à peine un œil crevé que tout le monde croyait dû à une bagarre qui avait mal tournée. S'ils avaient été plus malins, ils auraient bien vu que la coupure était celle d'une griffe, pas d'une lame de couteau.

Il se mettait même à regretter.

S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait compris que ce jeu n'était pas sujet à toutes les plaisanteries, même si celle-là n'en était pas une. Il avait sincèrement pensé que Grimmjow n'y prêterait aucune attention, à ses états d'âme de petit garçon effrayé. Et ça avait été effroyablement traître. Le chaton avait sa fierté. Et il l'avait piétinée sans états d'âme en amenant ses propres sentiments sur le tapis, parce que Grimmjow n'en avait que faire. C'était juste un jeu de domination qui avait pris fin alors qu'il commençait à devenir intéressant. Même une bonne explication les yeux dans les yeux n'y changerait rien.

La dernière chose qui pouvait régler leur différent, c'était un combat.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Sept jours tout ronds. Après plus d'un mois de jeux sexuels en tout genre dans sa chambre, Ichigo devait bien admettre que la pièce perdait de son intérêt quand il y était tout seul. Et justement, il se sentait seul.

Il avait l'impression que tous les autres étaient des crétins. Comme s'il avait grandi tellement en l'espace d'un mois passé à faire d'horripilantes mais si orgasmiques nuits blanches qu'il surpassait ses camarades de classe. Si un Hollow passait dehors, il prenait le temps de voir si c'était nécessaire qu'il y aille, et souvent il ne se levait même plus de sa chaise pour sortir en courant de la salle. Ishida continuait à le faire alors que dehors Rukia aurait pu s'en occuper plutôt que de faire des grimaces immondes sur la vitre. Son père aurait pu enfin se rendre compte que trouver son fils avec un œil crevé un beau matin n'était pas vraiment_ normal, _mais il préférait faire le pitre en le laissant commettre des erreurs.

Certaines erreurs peuvent être fatales. En voyant Urahara coincé dans sa boutique pour le restant de ses jours, Ichigo l'avait bien compris. En voyant Grimmjow entrer dans sa chambre, en se laissant avoir, il avait su que c'était une de celle-là qu'il finirait par commettre. Quand, il ne le savait pas encore. Mais son jour viendrait. Il en était certain, et qu'importe si c'était demain ou dans une semaine.

Et un matin Inoue ne vint pas en cours.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow porta ses doigts à son visage, effleurant sa blessure avant de reporter son attention sur Ichigo qui souriait, son œil aveugle brillant de cette connerie de lueur provocatrice. La cicatrice lui semblait être une bonne blague, après tout ce temps.<p>

« On a la rancune tenace, Shinigami ? »

Un sourire échappa à l'Arrancar qui aurait pourtant voulu rester stoïque et méchamment disposé face à Ichigo. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il réponde à ses provocations silencieuses.

« Œil pour œil… »

Ichigo avait répliqué avec le même sourire.

Lui aussi était bien incapable de se tenir quand ils se retrouvaient face à face. Ça lui avait manqué. Même les insultes. Tant que Grimmjow avait les yeux braqués sur lui, peu importait. Inoue importait peu, car en voyant Grimmjow défoncer un mur et lui arriver dessus, il avait tout oublié. Ce serait mentir, que de se tourner vers elle, la regarder de son dernier œil et lui dire qu'il était là pour elle. La première et seule chose qui avait traversé son esprit quand Urahara lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un moyen d'aller au Hueco Mundo, ça avait été Grimmjow, toujours Grimmjow.

Ichigo se sentit rechuter en voyant son sourire sanguinaire. Pourquoi ça devait être si difficile ?

Pourtant il se promit d'aller jusqu'au bout. Quitte à mourir.

* * *

><p><em>T'es qu'un crétin, Shinigami.<em>

_Les humains disent qu'on fait souvent du mal à ceux qu'on aime. En pensant bien faire. Parce qu'on sait pas faire autrement. Parce qu'on préfère mentir. J'pourrai écrire un bouquin avec vos conneries sentimentalistes. J'pourrai te tuer, mais t'aurais raison. Ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais ces saloperies de sentiments._

_Tu t'es fait mal sans mon aide, connard. J'peux te frapper, c'parce que t'aime ça que tu m'arrêteras pas. Pige juste que le début de ton foutu adage marchera jamais avec nous. _

_Mais tu lâcheras rien. T'as toujours été le plus borné._

_Tant pis pour ta gueule._

* * *

><p>Ichigo chargea, son masque bordé de nouvelles stries rouges. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen de rivaliser à armes égales avec Grimmjow. Son but était de gagner, alors il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Peu importait que ce soit les dernières griffures, les dernières morsures. Elles avaient le même goût d'interdit et la douleur était plus vive encore après tout ce temps loin de lui.<p>

Grimmjow esquivait les coups, il contre-attaquait et le ballet aurait pu continuer des heures encore avant qu'ils ne finissent par tomber, épuisés. A leur niveau, la vitesse n'était de toute façon plus un problème. Plus rien ne représentait un véritable problème si ce n'était l'idiot en face. Ichigo enchaîna avec un Getsuga Tensho que le Desgarron déchira dans une gigantesque explosion. Mais le Shinigami avait profité de la brèche et sa lame s'était enfoncée dans les rais de lumière des griffes. Il les brisa comme on casse une brindille un peu trop récalcitrante. Il écouta la diatribe du Shinigami sans le couper, entendant sans écouter les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il compta les secondes. _Seize_. Seize putains de petites secondes, et c'était trop tard.

L'Arrancar tomba.

Sur ce coup-là, ça n'avait pas été lui le plus malade des deux. Mais si c'était à refaire, il aurait recommencé. Il voulait le soumettre, et pour le plaisir d'avoir réussi, il recommencerait. Quitte à crever au bout du compte, un œil en moins parce qu'il n'avait pas cédé au caprice du Shinigami, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas non plus respecté les règles tacites. Ichigo aurait dû mourir.

« J't'aime… Saloperie… »

Un air surpris se peignit sur les traits mutilés du Shinigami. Il baissa sa lame et un éclair victorieux traversa son œil encore capable d'assister aux suppliques de Grimmjow. Mais il ne les écouterait pas.

Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il admirait les yeux bleus de l'Arrancar. Sa main et son œil se posèrent sur son cou qu'il caressa du bout des doigts avant de planter son regard brun dans celui bleu de Grimmjow.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il avait dit blanc.

Ichigo dirait noir.


End file.
